


The Text Messages of Bokuto Koutarou

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Cutesy, Dating, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: Bokuto pays very little attention to his class because he only thinks of Akaashi. He drags Kuroo into his distractions by texting him about Akaashi and his anniversary in class, but this is dangerous since Akaashi is in Kuroo's class. And they both have a very strict professor.





	The Text Messages of Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually prompted by a tweet I saw about Yoonmin... but after thinking about it I thought "This fits Bokuto and Akaashi very well..."  
> And thus this was written.  
> This is a one-shot but I hope everyone enjoys it! And before reading, I think I address this already, but basically, Akaashi and Kuroo go to the same school while Bokuto is somewhere else. Bokuto and Akaashi have liked each other in high school but didn't start dating until Bokuto went to college!  
> And that's all! Enjoy!

“Akaashi is sooo beautiful.”

The text popped up on Kuroo’s phone out of nowhere, prompting him to look at the phone screen where the message was lit up.

Kuroo picked up his phone and started typing back.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, Bokuto?” He wrote back. He then laid his phone onto his notebook, continuing to take notes from the professor.

“I can’t stop thinking about him. Today is our one year anniversary.” Bokuto wrote back. He was sitting in a lecture hall, focusing more on the dinner reservations he was trying to make on his laptop. “He’s in your class right now, right?”

Kuroo looked back at his phone and smirked a little. “Yeah, He sits two rows behind me.” He wrote back.

“I bet he looks amazing, with his beautiful ass.” Bokuto wrote back, groaning as he thought about Akaashi. “I'm gonna eat that ass out tonight  -vO”

Kuroo shook his head but laughed a little as he read Bokuto’s message. “At least take him to dinner first.”

“I plan to! Well... maybe a little quickie before we go. We haven’t met up in a while.” Bokuto messaged and smirked as he looked back at his laptop. “The new place that opened near Akaashi’s apartment looks good. I’m going to take him there.”

“Isn’t it expensive?” Kuroo typed, no longer paying any attention to his professor.

“It is... very... but I took off of volleyball practice the past few days to work extra time. I think I made enough money to treat him to something nice.” Bokuto wrote back.

“You’re such a romantic.” Kuroo messaged, laughing a little.

“It’s because I love Akaashi sooo much!!” Bokuto wrote back excitedly. “Honestly I want to ask Akaashi to marry me, I love him so much!!”

“So why don’t you, tonight?” Kuroo asked.

“I would but... Akaashi is only a freshman in college. It’s too soon.” Bokuto said and sighed. “And we’ve never really spoken about it. Of course, we were always close in high school... and started dating when I left for college. But, it’s only been a year.”

“Well, if you really love him, I’m sure he’ll say ye-“ Kuroo started typing but stopped as he looked up to see his professor looming over him.

“Something important?” The professor asked in a stern voice. He was an older man with short graying hair. He looked at Kuroo and crossed his arms.

“Not really...” Kuroo said shyly.

“It must have been if it was so important you interrupted my class.” The teacher said and held out his hand. “Why don’t we share what you had to say.”

“Look, I’m sorry but... don’t,” Kuroo said softly, noticing out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi sitting and staring at him.

“If you want me to grade your assignments kindly, you will hand over the phone.” The professor said and held out his hand.

Kuroo’s face turned a shade of red as he hesitantly handed the phone. The professor moved to the front of the class and started reading each and every message Bokuto and Kuroo sent to each other. Kuroo put his head in his hands and looked over only briefly to see an equally red Akaashi looking down at his desk.

The professor had no remorse and read each exact word that Bokuto and Kuroo wrote to each other.

“And don’t tell Akaashi anything about tonight... I want to surprise him.” The professor finished reading off from Bokuto’s recent message. He then handed Kuroo back his phone, leaving him with a warning.

Kuroo stayed silent and glanced over at Akaashi. He was still looking down without looking over at Kuroo.

Once the class had finished, he left without saying a word.

 

—————-

 

After Kuroo finished all his classes, he came clean to Bokuto and told him about his professor and the messages.

Bokuto was just as embarrassed, fearing that Akaashi would be mad at him for the things he said.

He then vowed to Kuroo that he would make things right.

 

———-

 

Akaashi was at his apartment, waiting for Bokuto to arrive.

He soon heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a nervous Bokuto holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

“Hey, Bo-“ Akaashi started but was soon cut off.

“Akaashi! I’m so sorry!!” Bokuto exclaimed and bowed in front of Akaashi, holding the flowers out to him. “I’m sorry everyone in your class heard those messages!! I’m sorry I embarrassed you!!” He said as he faced the ground. “Please forgive me!”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, taken back by the gesture.

“Bokuto... stand up,” Akaashi said softly. He could tell Bokuto was a few seconds away from getting on his hands and knees to apologize.

Bokuto listened and faced Akaashi, insisting for him to take the flowers. Once he took them, Akaashi held the flowers and smiled a little.

“Bokuto... I’m not mad at you.” Akaashi said and looked at him.

“Y-You’re not?? But Kuroo said you looked really embarrassed!” Bokuto told him.

“I was embarrassed in class... but I thought about it, and it was actually really sweet,” Akaashi explained. “You texted Kuroo because you were thinking about me... and thinking about our anniversary tonight. It made me happy to know that.”

“Of course!! You know I love you, Akaashi! I’m always thinking about you!” Bokuto said and held Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and smiled a little more. “I love you too...” he said and leaned up to kiss Bokuto on the cheek.

“Akaashi!!!” Bokuto yelled as he pulled Akaashi in for a tight hug, ignoring the flowers in Akaashi’s hand.

“W-Wait, Bokuto. I have one more thing to say.” Akaashi said nervously.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked, pulling away from the hug.

“Well... I just want you to know... if you did ask me to marry you. Even tonight... I would say yes...” Akaashi said, making him blush a bright red.

“Akaashi!! I love you!! I want to marry you!” Bokuto yelled out, dragging Akaashi into his apartment. He pushed Akaashi against the wall of the hallway and started making out with him lustfully.

“Hold on... hold on...” Akaashi breathed out quickly. “I don’t want you texting Kuroo for any help on a proposal.”

Bokuto laughed and shook his head. “I won’t. My proposal will be a big surprise.”

Akaashi laughed and nodded. “I look forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could always be continued with finding out what Bokuto's proposal is... but I don't if I should write it!  
> I hope everyone liked this and please leave some feedback!! Thank you <3


End file.
